


Empty Smile

by Goda



Series: Advent Ficlets 2014 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Public Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Somehow, Ruby has figured out how to act like an heiress’s fiancée… in public, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanityShion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/gifts).



> So it's only the fifth day and I've already gotten a little behind. It's what happens when you end up the assistant/minion/companion/fiancée of an artist, or at least my artist. She drags you out during the day to keep her company while she paints and then you don't end up home until late and never touch a computer that day. I'm going to attempt to have myself caught up before day 7, so here's hoping.
> 
> First time taking a stab at RWBY, so I hope you all enjoy it.

She never did get past the constant urge to wear white all of the time, but with Ruby draped in black and red, it always resulted in very good publicity shots for Weiss and the Schnee Corporation. Her mind only half on the conversation she was half, the white haired woman laughed easily before sipping her wine and allowing her eyes to roam as she did. Where exactly was Ruby?

Locating her fiancée was relatively easy; she had the tendency to stand out in a crowd, even if it was a black tie event. What she saw, however, was something that made her frown into her glass.

Ruby was talking with a mixed group, all eyes on her as they had recently announced their engagement and the younger woman was now constantly under observation and the topic of much gossip. Her smile appeared graceful and the way people were reacting to her words said she was engaging, but the smile didn’t reach up to her eyes. Weiss knew in an instant just how little her love was enjoying herself, that while she was willing to do this for her, she was still feeling strangled.

“Excuse me,” she murmured, stepping away from her own conversation partners. Her glass was quickly drained in one long swallow and she set it on a mostly empty tray some random waiter was carrying. A lifetime of being a part of this world lent a smoothness to her steps as she moved up to slide her arm in Ruby’s, holding her close. “Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I need to borrow Ruby for a moment,” she told them with a gracious smile, leading the brunette away.

“Huh? What’s the matter, Weiss?” the shorter woman asked, glancing over curiously.

She shook her head in reply before leading her fiancée to the library, ducking inside and locking the door behind her. “You just looked like you needed a break,” she admitted, flicking a strand of her hair over her shoulder with a practiced gesture.

Ruby’s eyes widened before filling with relief. “Thank god,” she exclaimed, throwing herself down on a chaise, sprawling with an ungainly but unconscious manner. She immediately toed off her heels in order to draw her feet up on the furniture.

A small smile softened Weiss’s features. This was her Ruby- comfortable with her body, at ease with the space she took, and smiling with her whole face. The brunette had immediately started chatting about the food, her usual favorite part of the night, but Weiss didn’t pay too much attention, instead allowing the sound to simply flow over her.

“I love you, you know,” she interrupted after a bit. Heading over, she leaned in to kiss Ruby softly. “And I appreciate you doing this.”

Out came a secret smile, one the brunette only offered her future wife. “I know. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)


End file.
